Anastasia Potter
by majorwhitlocksgoddess4ever
Summary: After James and Lilly died Sirius takes his goddaughter the one family he knew could take care of her and hide her from her enemies but also defend her should they find her before she returns. (FemHarry)


**Epilog**

October 31, 1981

(9pm)

Sirius knew something was wrong when Peter never showed up for their weekly pub crawl, he could feel it in his bones. He quickly apparated to wear he knew James, Lilly and baby Anastasia were at and noticed that the front door was blown off its hinges. Scared of what he might find he went inside and realized that his worst fears were confirmed, his brother in all but blood was laying at the foot of the stairs dead. Without thinking about how his killer could still be in the house, Sirius ran upstairs and into Harry's room. There he saw Lilly the closest thing to an Angel that he knew also laying on the floor dead in front of his Goddaughter's crib, he quickly scooped her and left before anyone else could get there.

He knew that he might be branded as the one who turned the Potters over to Voldemort after going to find Peter and killing him, but deep down he had to get Ana to someone that the Potter's and him trusted beyond reason. Someone who even though hates conflict wouldn't blink an eye when it came to killing someone who harmed his family. His stop was to Gringotts to see the Goblin's and get the Potter Vault's frozen before anyone could get their hands on it, also to get Ana's trust vault key to take with him. He also needed a list of Magical communities in America and the last know location of Carlisle Cullen and his family. Making his way into the bank quickly and quietly, he met with the Potter accounts manager and told him of finding Lilly and James's death. Ragnok with the help of Ana's blood sealed all the Potter Vaults except for her trust Vault, he then handed Sirius her new trust key and changed her magical guardian from Sirius to his cousin Andromeda. Then Ragnok sent the paperwork off to both Andromeda and the Potter Vaults, he went ahead and gave Sirius everything he asked for as well. Sirius asked for some more favors, one being to send 500 thousand galleons to Remus's Vault, two was to send another 500 thousand to a secret vault in the name of Cullen for expenses in caring for Ana and that the rest of his vault be sealed until he changed it himself. He also made sure that Dumbledore couldn't touch his vault should something happen to him, or should he go to Azkaban. He made use of one of the Bank's owls and sent a letter off to Remus telling him everything before quickly flooing from Ragnok's office straight to Potter Manor and then from there he apparated to the closest Magical City near Cape Elizabeth, Maine. It took him three stops in between to get there, because he had to stop to feed Ana and make sure she was alright.

Once he tracked down the hospital James's family Friend Carlisle Cullen worked at, he transfigured his clothing into the current muggle style and walked into the Hospital asking for Dr. Cullen. It turned out that just as Sirius was thinking about coming to the Cullen's, Carlisle's newest daughter saw the decision and started getting the house baby proofed and called her 'father' to inform him of his soon to be visitor. While Alice, Esme and Rose where out baby shopping, Jasper had called the family Lawyer Arron Jenks in Seattle to get started on Adoption paperwork for Ana, he told him to keep her first and middle name but change her last name to Cullen. He was to send the paperwork once he had everything signed and validated; then after he was done on the phone, he and the other boys got together and fixed up a baby room for their new little sister.

When Carlisle was told that he had two visitors', he knew it had to be the one's Alice told him about. He quickly walked (human pace) towards the front of the hospital and there he saw Sirius Black, whom he hadn't seen since Charlus and Dorea's funeral four years ago. He knew that if Sirius was here without James and the other two boys it was serious (no pun intended) and that there was trouble brewing in the Wizarding World. "Sirius, why don't you come to my office and we can speak there?" Carlisle asked before Sirius could say anything that could get them all in trouble. "First do you think we could get Anastasia checked out? James and Lilly were killed, and I want to make sure Ana wasn't hurt in any way from the 'accident'.

Carlisle just nodded and escorted them to the Emergency Department where he signed her in under Alice Whitlock, just in case anyone from Sirius's world thought to look in the non-magical world for the child. After giving her a complete check over, they went back to Carlisle's office where Sirius put up a privacy ward. He told him everything that has happened since they last saw each other and how Peter betrayed James and Lilly. He then told Carlisle everything he did on the magical end to make sure that Carlisle had not only custody of Anastasia but was able to access her account's in the American branch of Gringotts. He told him about the account he set up in the Cullen name that anyone with the Vault key could go in and take what they needed for the care of Ana in the near future. He told him that he was going to be going after Peter and wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it back.

Carlisle told him Alice and how she knew as soon as he made the decision to come to them, how she and the rest of the family was preparing the house and any paperwork they will need in the future ready for Ana. Carlisle promised that she will know of her Parent's, him, Remus and the magical world; he also told him that she will never be treated like she isn't family. Once she is able to understand the meaning of secrets, they will tell her theirs and how it affects her. Carlisle asked him to come home with him before heading out to find Peter, that way he can say goodbye to her and see how Alice decorated Ana's room for himself. Sirius agreed and the two of them left the hospital, heading towards the Cullen home; once there Alice came bouncing out carrying a bottle for Ana, knowing that she would be hungry.

Once Ana was feed and asleep, Sirius left and went on the hunt for Peter. Before he could kill Peter, Peter screamed that he was the traitor and then blew up the street; killing the innocent muggles in the blast and got away in his rat form, leaving nothing but a finger behind. Of course, with Sirius left at the scene, he was accused of the betrayal and death of the Potter's and Peter. He knew that he wouldn't be giving a trial since he was being accused of being a Death Eater and Dumbledore was going to come ask him where Ana was, so he blocked that part of his mind the best he could in case Dumbledore used Legilimens on him to try and gain access to where he hid Ana away. And he was right to do what he did when blocking his mind because two days after he was sent to Azkaban, his former headmaster came to visit him. Of course, Dumbledore left without the information and was not happy about the fact that his pawn was now out of his reach.

Three days after his Headmaster came and went Remus came to see Sirius, "Pad's I have to know, is she safe?" was the first thing Remus asked once they were alone. "Yes, Moony Ana is in the one place Professor Dumbledore can never find her. Remember the only Vampires that Charlus and Dorea trusted? I took her to them, they are going to raise her as their own and I trust them over anyone Dumbledore would have placed her with. Peter was the traitor, he is still alive and out there somewhere. I will get out someday and I will avenge Prongs and Fawn, until then Ana is safe from those who wish to use her to their own plans. I left you some money in your vault and I don't want to hear you complaining, I want you to move into my flat and take care of it. I want you do what ever you have to get ready for Ana, she will be back in 10 years and she will have more question's then answers. Don't let Dumbledore's kind ole Grandfather routine fool you, that man has an agenda of his own to use Ana for his own purpose. Trust only Minnie, my cousin Andromeda and our Vampire Friend's, I am pretty sure Ana would like letter's and visit's from you as she grows up." Sirius said before he asked to go back to his cell.

Remus knew that Sirius was right and he hated that fact, he maybe in debut to Dumbledore for letting him attend Hogwarts but he was more in debut to Sirius, James and Lilly. Without those three, he would have begged his father to bring him home within the first week; Sirius, James and him, became brother's in all but blood when Sirius and James became Prongs and Padfoot. Lilly, sweet Lilly was like the sister he knew he wanted but couldn't have, she never treated him with disdain even when he would help the boys prank her or the others that they pranked on a daily basis. Remus left with a found hope and idea of what he was going to do with his life, he was going to move to America to be near Ana and help the Potter's family friends raise Ana. He knew that even though they were supposed to me mortal enemies the Doctor was always on call during the summer months when his transformation's got too bad while staying with the Potters. He owed it to James and Lilly to look after Ana and he owed it to the Doctor for helping him even though he knew he shouldn't.

So, Remus went to Gringotts and got the same information that Sirius did but this time he got a muggle passport and changed some galleons in to both English and American Currency. He then went and closed up both his and Sirius's flats and flew to America and went to join the Doctor and his family.


End file.
